


A matter of time

by blueberrywizard



Category: Back to the Future (Movies)
Genre: A little bit of emotional hurt/comfort but idk if that counts, After Back To The Future: Part III, Bad Puns, Drabble, Gen, Just George does some thinking for once, Marty tries to catch up, There's more tags than actual story im sorry, oh i forgot to mention, some kind of character study
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 23:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15695877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberrywizard/pseuds/blueberrywizard
Summary: George McFly nigdy nie był specjalnie spostrzegawczy.





	A matter of time

**Author's Note:**

> Kilka moich spostrzeżeń na temat tego, co mogło się dziać po trylogii. 
> 
> Szczerze mówiąc, nawet nie wiem jak i dlaczego to powstało, mam tylko nadzieję, że to ma jakiś sens, bo jest środek nocy, a ja nie napisałam niczego od miesiąca. That was heavy.

 

George McFly nigdy nie był specjalnie spostrzegawczy.

 

Owszem, miał pewne zdolności w zakresie łączenia faktów oraz nieprzeciętną wyobraźnię, która koniec końców zapewniła mu pewną karierę, ale spostrzegawczość? Mogłby go potrącić samochód, a on nie zauważyłby go do momentu, w którym rzeczony samochód by w niego nie wjechał. To Lorraine zawsze była tą, która zwracała uwagę na szczegóły - między innymi dlatego ich dom był tak dobrze zorganizowany (spróbujcie mieć trójkę dzieci i kontrolę nad życiem, pomysł z kosmosu).

 

Zresztą, Lorraine, poza szczegółami, dostrzegała same dobre rzeczy w ludziach - w końcu zgodziła się zostać jego żoną, zachęciła go do wysłania jego twórczości dalej. Nikt nigdy nie zrobił dla niego tyle, co ona.

 

Nikt poza Calvinem Kleinem.

 

George nie poświęcał mu zbyt wiele myśli. W końcu minęło trzydzieści lat odkąd ten dziwny chłopak, w kamizelce ratunkowej i śmiesznych spodniach, pojawił się w Hill Valley, przyczepił się do niego na tydzień i rozpłynął się jak sen złoty. Miał ważniejsze sprawy na głowie, rodzinę do utrzymania, książki do napisania, nie miał czasu na przejmowanie się jakimś dzieciakiem. Jednak czasem zdarzało mu się zastanawiać co teraz robi Klein, który z taką desperacją i szokiem wpatrywał się w niego, gdy jeszcze był zastraszony do reszty przez Tannena.

 

Nigdy wcześniej ani nigdy później nie widział u nikogo tak intensywnego spojrzenia.

 

Jednakże, to właśnie ten dziwny chłopak pomógł mu znaleźć w sobie odwagę, o której posiadanie nigdy by siebie nie podejrzewał. I nawet jeśli przed nikim tego nigdy nie przyzna, to ten lewy prosty wymierzony w twarz Biffa był dla niego przełomowym momentem, jeśli nie takim, który zmienił całe jego życie. Czasami żałował, że nie poprosił go o jakiś adres do korespondencji - może mógłby mu wysłać wtedy zdjęcia ze ślubu, okładki książek lub najnowsze świąteczne zdjęcia, z synem, którego Lorraine uparła się by nazwać na jego cześć. Ale Calvin zniknął szybciej niż błyskawica uderza w ziemię i nic na to nie da się zaradzić.

 

A życie toczy się dalej. Wydawca życzy sobie kolejnej części, a więc George ją dostarcza. Kupuje nowy samochód, bo go na to stać. Wyjeżdża z żoną na weekend, a gdy wraca, odnosi wrażenie, że wszystko w jakiś subtelny sposób uległo zmianie.

 

George nigdy nie był spostrzegawczy, ale wie, że w tym momencie on, nie Lorraine, zauważył dzikie i tak bardzo _intensywne_ spojrzenie, którym obdarował go jego własny syn.

 

Dzięki Bogu, że był świetny w ignorowaniu nieprzyjemnych faktów.

 

Jednak niektóre z nich zaczęły uwierać go na tyle, że nie mógł się w spokoju skupić na pracy. Wiedział, że jego zmartwienia Lorraine wytłumaczyłaby okresem dojrzewania, coraz bliższą perspektywą zmiany otoczenia, może nawet i problemami w związku, ale jednak George wiedział, że po prostu coś jest _nie tak_.

 

Marty nagle wydawał się być niepewny każdego kroku, zupełnie jak astronauta na nowej, dotąd nieznanej planecie. Czasami patrzył na członków rodziny jakby się spodziewał, że z wnętrzności któregoś z nich wyskoczy kosmita. Znikał na całe dnie, włócząc się na deskorolce w towarzystwie walkmana, a po przyjściu kierował się od razu do pokoju. Zamknął się w sobie, przestał mówić o muzyce. To pewnie wzbudziłoby zaniepokojenie wszystkich, gdyby nie fakt, że Marty spostrzegawczość odziedziczył po matce i każdego dnia coraz bardziej przypominał siebie.

 

Więc George był sam z tymi dziwnymi spostrzeżeniami o chłopcu, który był i w dziwny sposób nie był jego synem. W końcu tak wiele rzeczy się nie zmieniło. Dom był w dalszym ciągu spokojny, jego małżeństwo było szczęśliwe, książka jako tako była w trakcie pracy. Co więc tak mogło go uwierać, przeszkadzać i zajmować myśli? Nie był w stanie umiejscowić tego, dopóki nie zobaczył jak jego syn wychodzi pewnego marcowego wieczoru z domu w czymś, co jego umysł instynktownie nazywa _kamizelką ratunkową_.

 

Był stuprocentowo pewny, że jego syn nie posiadał takiej rzeczy _wcześniej_. I był również stuprocentowo pewny kto taką rzecz nosił trzydzieści lat temu.

 

\- Marty? - zawołał, nie myśląc nawet o tym, co chce powiedzieć. - Skąd masz tę kamizelkę?

 

W odpowiedzi dostał jedynie wzruszenie ramionami.

 

\- Huh. Pamiętam mojego znajomego, miał identyczną. Ale to było ze trzydzieści lat temu co najmniej. Zgaduję, że moda jednak wraca, co synu?

 

I znowu, to dzikie, _intensywne_ spojrzenie, które utwierdziło go w przekonaniu, że może jednak ma rację, może jego syn jednak nie jest jego synem, mimo że jednak nim jest.

 

\- Pewnie tak - zduszone mruknięcie. - Słuchaj, muszę lecieć, wrócę na kolację, okay? - z tymi słowami zabrał deskorolkę spod drzwi i wyszedł.

 

A George już wiedział, że rzeczy nie są takie jakimi się wydają być.

 

Może już nigdy się nie dowie, co tak naprawdę się wydarzyło w pięćdziesiątym piątym. Może już nigdy nie zrozumie jak doszło to tego, że Marty jest sobą i jednocześnie kimś trochę innym. Może już nigdy nikt nie wyjaśni mu tej oczywistej kwestii, że Marty to Calvin. Może już nigdy nie dowie się _dlaczego_ to wszystko się wydarzyło.

 

Może.

 

Wszystko jest tylko kwestią czasu.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wybaczcie mi te marne puny, I tried, okay?


End file.
